Princess Pinya Ladia
Pinya Ladia is princess of the Galactic Alliance homeworld center, Alpha Prime. She is also a space fighter pilot, as well as one of the few who trust the Explorers. Characteristics *'Name': Princess Pinya Ladia *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Red *'Eyes': Pink *'Likes': Adventure, proving her worth to her father, playing hookie to live like a normal girl *'Dislikes': Her father, failing her duties, feeling weak, Khronan, Kori And'rz and Kala (formerly) *'Family': Chancellor Holt (father) 9 siblings Background Pinya Ladia is Galactic Alliance Main Chancellor/President Holt’s fifth child and was conceived with a concubine, yet she still ranks 10th for succession of the of the Chancellor's seat. Cheeky by nature, she caused a lot of trouble for those around her. At the age of 10 she started playing “Order of Alliance Knights,” after seeing an actress at the opera. She gathered with daughters from other nobles to play military in an unused building in the capital’s outskirts. She became popular with the parents, as they thought it would be good education for their children. Some years later, they went through training for 2-3 months. With the aid of an instructor from the regular army, their training transformed into real military drills. The order of knights gave them values such as independence, discipline, respect, care, and solidarity. With this peculiar character established, they were formally bound together as brothers and sisters of justice. The male members graduated taking the path of soldiers. Being the head of the female members, she founded the “Rose-Order of the Alliance Knights.” Her surrounding thought it only served as some sort of honor guard. But in the end Pinya longed for actual battle. Meeting the Falcon and its Captain Pinya visits the pirate captain, Duran, in his cell, wanting information on the ship that destroyed his in a single blow by plowing in it. He simply tells her that they were sheer overwhelming power, and that the true enemy was the Galactic Alliance that recklessly sent his army to attack the space that provoked the ship to appar, and make it an enemy of the Alliance. Pinya is later seen as the provisional leader of the drifter colony, Italica. She is tasked with defending the colony from bandits threatening to loot the town and kill the civilians. Because the bandits were advancing in their attacks, she enlists the help of the Falcon, where she meets the crew as well as its leader, Isaac Shepard. To say the least, she seemed less impressed that it was a teenage boy. During the Battle of Italica, she is at the east gate where the enemy army was headed, overwhelmed with the amount of destruction that was in front of her. Personality Pinya has a serious and stern personality but after spending some time together with Isaac, she discovered Earth culture and was greatly influenced by it. She is extremely loyal to the Alliance and will do anything to ensure its survival. Being heavily influenced by her nation's culture, including slavery, Pinya is easily surprised with how virtuous the Falcon's crew are such as how, after neglecting to report to her superiors that a number of Alpha Prime citizens were captured and enslaved, she was initially unable to understand the anger that Isaac had exhibited, when he saw the enslaved Twi'saris. As a child, she was shown to be fun-loving and naïve, unaware of the true nature of leading an order and battling. Skills/Abilities *'Fighter Pilot': As part of the Alliance Knights, she was trained as a pilot for Deep Space fighting. *'Natural Leadership' *'Swordsmanship' Relationships Pinya's Relationships Gallery Princess Pinya recolored.JPG Princess Pinya profile.JPG Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Galactic Alliance Category:Alpha Prime